1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner replacing system used in removing or reassembling burners to inspect or repair the burners of a gas turbine for thermal power generation.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 12a and 12b are drawings for explaining a prior art method for replacing burners in inspecting or repairing the burners of a gas turbine for thermal power generation. In the figure, 16 or so burners b are arranged radially at equal intervals at the middle part of the main body of a gas turbine g, and are inserted and assembled thereto via flanges f. Conventionally, the burner b is replaced manually by constructing simple scaffolds s, after removing pipes and other equipment around the burner b, and manipulating an overhead traveling crane c to sling the burner b by workers who get on the scaffolds.
While the burner b is replaced conventionally by the manual work as described above, the burner b is about 400 mm in outer diameter and is as long as about 1500 mm, so that workers have to enter the inside of the gas turbine g to lift up and bring out the burner b manually, in cooperation with the workers who get on the scaffolds s, in pulling out the burner b. The burner b is then slung by the overhead traveling crane c and is moved to an inspection or repair site. While it takes a long time to do that because one burner b weighs about 250 kg and needs to be divided into several parts, there is a structural limit, and some of the parts weigh around 100 kg. Therefore, because it is difficult to maintain an adequate position during the work in the narrow inner space of the gas turbine g and on the unstable outside scaffolds s, such work involves great danger. Further, because the working conditions are so bad, the burner b or the inside of the gas turbine g is damaged occasionally, taking more time and expense to repair them.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problem by providing a novel burner replacing system.